fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Водолей
в " "}} |english voice=Jessica Cavanagh |key=link=Ключ Льющего Воду|300px |image gallery= yes }} Водолей, "Льющий Воду" - дух Золотого Ключа, одна из ключей 12 Знаков Зодиака. Раньше ее ключ принадлежал Люси Хартфилии до тех пор, пока она не сломала его, чтобы вызвать Короля Звёздных Духов.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 384, Стр. 21-24 Тем не менее, Люси до сих пор владеет частью ее ключа, но, так как он сломан, она не может быть вызвана когда-либо снова.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 416, Стр. 1 Внешность Водолей выглядит как русалка. У неё длинный рыбий хвост, украшенный пирсингом. На обеих руках повязки из водорослей, золотые браслеты, надетые по конец руки к плечу, также на её левой руке надето драгоценное кольцо. У неё большая грудь, поверх которой она носит бикини. Водолей всегда носит с собой вазу - главный атрибут ее магии. Личность thumb|left|130px|Реакция Водолея на [[Скорпион|Скорпиона]] Водолей очень капризная девушка, часто угрожающая убить свою хозяйку - Люси. Основным отличием Водолея от других духов в том, что прочие звёздные духи служат Люси беспрекословно, Водолея же она просто раздражает. Когда её призывают, она, в зависимости от настроения, будет атаковать противника, Люси или их обоих.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 204, Стр. 10-11 Хоть риск её призыва и велик, она является сильнейшим из духов по мнению Люси.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 143, Стр. 18 Несмотря на всё это, Водолей заботится о благополучии Люси. Также она очень добра со своим парнем Скорпионом, с которым она проявляет совершенно иную свою сущность - доброй и милой девушки. Поэтому, когда Люси впервые познакомилась со Скорпионом, Водолей угрожала, что убьёт её, если Люси хоть как-то обмолвится об истинной сущности Водолея.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 143, Стр. 17 Каждый раз при встрече с Люси Водолей отмечает то, что у Люси до сих пор нет парня. Однако несмотря на всё это, Водолей не раз выручала Люси.Fairy Tail Аниме: Эпизод 138 Спустя некоторое время Водолей становится более послушной, вероятно, из-за возрастающих сил своей хозяйки. Так она выполняет абсолютно глупую просьбу Люси, когда та просит ее изображать фонтан для Аски.Экстра-глава к 45-у тому, Стр. 7 Также она без лишних слов помогает Люси и Юкино Агрии победить Уоске.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 310, Стр. 8, 16 История Предыдущим хозяином Водолея была Лейла Хартфилия, мать Люси. Когда Лейла решила оставить магию, она передала ключ Водолея одному из своих преданных слуг с условием, что он передаст ключ Водолея её дочери Люси, если та захочет стать магом.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 224, Стр. 17 Ключ Водолея был первым ключом, который получила Люси.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 384, Стр. 18 Поскольку не было никаких других детей, чтобы играть с ними, Люси вызывала Водолея как приятеля. Это очень сильно раздражало Водолея, однако, узнавая причину, она не могла отказать ей, иначе чувствовала бы себя плохо перед девочкой.Fairy Tail Аниме: Эпизод 204 Арки Макао Когда Нацу сражается с Борой, Люси призывает Водолея, чтобы она выбросила корабль Боры на берег. Хэппи проявляет дружественный интерес к Водолею, так как она имеет что-то общее с рыбой, но Водолей не обращает на него внимания. Выбросив Люси, вместе с кораблём на берег, Водолей уходит, предварительно сказав, чтобы Люси не призывала её в течение недели, так как она отправляется в путешествие со своим парнем. Акцентируя внимание на том, что у неё, в отличие от Люси, есть парень.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 1, Стр. 46-51 Остров Галуна thumb|left|200px|Водолей под контролем Шерри Люси призвала Водолея во время битвы с Шерри, чтобы противостоять её магии Кукловода. Водолей появляется и принимается за старое, не слушая Люси. Она говорит, что Люси слишком шумная и поэтому у неё никогда не будет парня, после чего Шерри говорит, что Водолей очень мощный дух и берёт её под контроль. Водолей, тем не менее атакует Шерри вместе с Люси, так как она не любит, когда ею помыкают. Она уходит, самовольно закрыв свои врата.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 34, Стр. 8-14 Фантом Лорд Водолей наказала поркой Люси за то, что она потеряла ключи во время похищения её 4 элементами.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 69, Стр. 7 Локи Водолей была ненадолго призвана вместе с остальными звёздными духами Люси во время её разговора с королём звёздных духов.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 74, Стр. 14 Райская Башня Водолей призвана, когда Джувию Локсар взял под контроль Вивальдиус Така. Джувия принимает форму воды и атакует Люси. Используя момент, Люси достает ключ Водолея и призывает её. Водолей атакует, а Люси и Джувия слиянием собственной магии усиливают её атаку. После победы, Водолей говорит, чтобы Люси никогда больше её не призывала в таких местах, иначе она убьёт Люси. Она уходит и говорит не призывать её ещё две недели, так как она вновь отправилась в путешествие со своим парнем. Уходя, она вновь отметила, что Люси надо найти парня.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 87, Стр. 13-20 Орасион Сейс thumb|right|200px|Водолей призвана Люси, чтобы бороться против Ангела Люси призывает Водолея во время своей битвы с Ангелом, позиционируя её, как сильнейшего духа. Бой проходил в реке, поэтому не потребовалось тратить время на поиск воды для призыва. Люси в отчаянии и просит Водолея атаковать, даже если при этом достанется ей, но лишь бы Ангел проиграла. Водолей соглашается и готовится атаковать, но Ангел призывает Скорпиона, который оказывается парнем Водолея. Они удаляются на свидание с разрешения Ангела к огромному удивлению Люси.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 143, Стр. 15-17 Эдолас После поездки на адских горках, Нацу с Люси падают в воду и Люси после непродолжительного разговора, без долгих раздумий, призывает Водолея. Она приказывает Водолею напасть на Хьюза, но когда Водолей собирается атаковать, она замечает, что её воду контролирует Хьюз своей магией. Она в шоке кричит, что вода ей не подчиняется и она смывает их всех, после чего сразу же исчезает.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 182, Стр. 17-20 Остров Тенрю thumb|left|200px|Водолей ругается с Каной Во время битвы с Фридом и Бикслоу, Кана использует карту Фонтан Молитвы и Люси, не мешкая, использует эту воду для призыва Водолея. Она, как обычно, в гневе смывает всех разом. В этот раз, вместо поучения Люси, Водолей ругается с Каной, которой не нравится то, что она атаковала и её с Люси, и врага, спросив, отличает ли Водолей противника от союзника. Водолей говорит, что все молодые девушки - её соперницы и, что недостаточно просто иметь спортивное и упругое тело. Водолей оценивает женственность Каны на ноль, а Люси стоит в стороне и замечает, что Водолей с Каной чем-то похожи.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 204, Стр. 9-13 В аниме Водолей, напротив, не атакует вообще. Она ударяет Люси и Кану кувшином, начинает спор с Каной, а после исчезает.Fairy Tail Аниме: Эпизод 98 Ключ Звёздного Неба Примечание: События в этой арке имеют место только в аниме и могут не соответствовать канону. Великие Магические Игры Водолей вместе с остальными духами приветствует друзей Люси в мире Звёздных Духов. Во время этого мероприятия, Водолей и Джувия Локсар заводят диалог. Водолей интересуется, есть ли у Джувии парень, на что та отвечает, что, "наверное нету". Водолей говорит, что Джувия должна срочно найти свою вторую половинку, иначе она может "закончить, как Люси". В конце мероприятия, Водолей провожает Джувию, держась с ней за руки, что сигнализирует о начале новой дружбы.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 262, Стр. 8-17 thumb|right|200px|Люси призвала Водолея На четвертый день Великих Магических Игр, Люси вызывает Водолея в гигантской водной сфере во время состязания Морская Битва, заявив, что в воде у нее нету равных. Тем не менее, Джувия Локсар сразу же атакует Водолея, удивив её тем, что их способности магии воды одинаковы. Наблюдая за происходящим, Водолей заявляет о своем намерении уйти, сказав, что битва не закончится хорошо. Люси просит не уходить ее, но Водолей, смутившись, говорит, что у нее свидание со Скорпионом, после чего исчезает.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 291, Стр. 5-9 Позже, после того, как Уоске побеждает Рыб с помощью заклинания Магии Эффекта Ландшафта: Зона Водоворота, Люси использует появившуюся воду, чтобы вызвать Водолея.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 310, Стр. 10 Беспрекословно Водолей атакует Уоске, после чего команда Люси побеждает.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 310, Стр. 18 7-го июля, когда были открыты Врата Затмения, Люси и Юкино Агрия вызывают все 12 зодиакальных духов, чтобы те закрыли врата. Водолей вместе с остальными духами успешно справляются с этой задачей.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 328, Стр. 6-9 Затмение Звёздных Духов Примечание: События в этой арки происходят только в аниме и не составляют материал канона. Нажмите "развернуть", чтобы прочитать сюжет арки. Тартарос thumb|left|200px|Водолей защищает Люси от Шакала Во время битвы Люси против Шакала, Торафузара и Лами, Люси призывает Льва и Деву, но так как те не могут справиться, то она призывает Водолея, открывая третьи врата и, достигая своего предела. Из-за атаки Шакала, Дева и Лев исчезают, а Водолей оказывается раненой в плечо Торафузаром, который мог плавать в ее воде, чему она была удивлена. Когда Шакал собирается убить Люси, после ухода Торафузар, то появляется Водолей, смывая его мощной волной воды, тем самым удерживая, что не совсем получалось, так как Шакал через воду все равно пробирался к ним. Он оказывается слишком силен и Водолей говорит Люси о том, что можно призвать Короля звездных духов, но для этого нужно сломать один из золотых ключей. В итоге она предлагает Люси сломать ее ключ. Люси начинает плакать и говорить, что не хочет этого делать, а Водолей в ответ говорит ей, что она всегда была плаксой и терпеть ее не могла. Но когда Люси все-таки решается сломать ключ, то в последний момент Водолей говорит, что ей будет одиноко и благодарит Люси за все. Затем ее ключ ломается и она исчезает, а за ней и вся ее вода. Империя Арболес A year later, Aquarius reappears (of her own accord) from a spilled vase of water, saving Lucy from the wrath of Brandish μ of the Spriggan 12 after hearing about a potential past conflict between Grammi, the caretaker of her key and Brandish's mother, and Layla, who supposedly murdered Grammi to get her key back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 467, Pages 22-23 Aquarius then proceeds to happily embrace Lucy, and explains that another Water Bearer key has surfaced somewhere in the world, and that the Celestial Spirit King opened her gate temporarily, which allowed her to save her. She then turns to Brandish, and Aquarius comically reunites with her as well, after explaining to Lucy that Grammi did indeed have her key. Aquarius goes on to tell Brandish that Lucy should not be condemned for Layla's sins, as well as that Layla never killed Grammi; she takes the two to Star Memory: an essential record of the memories of all Celestial Spirits. While inside, she shows the two the plot between Zeref and Anna Heartfilia, Lucy's ancestor, to send five warriors to the future to defeat Acnologia. She then reveals that Layla opened the Eclipse Gate four hundred years later to ensure that the Eclipse Gate functioned properly, adding that if an entrance and an exit aren't tended to, then the Grand Magic Games scenario could occur. However, Aquarius also reveals that Layla could not contact Grammi, who had her key, and thus could not assemble all twelve Zodiac Keys to open Eclipse, and thus supplemented her key with her life force. Such an act put Layla on her death bed, and after watching Grammi reunite with Layla and return her key, the girls all bear witness to Zoldeo kill Grammi. As Lucy consoles a distraught Brandish, Aquarius tries to tell her one last important thing, but then Happy bursts through the window, asking for someone to help Natsu, who has stopped moving all of a sudden.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 468, Pages 2-20 Магия и Способности thumb|right|200px|Атака гигантской волной Магия Воды: Используя вазу, которую Водолей всегда носит с собой, Водолей пользуется магией воды.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 1, Стр. 46-51 *'Атака Гигантской Волны': Водолей собирает воду в вазе и высвобождает её с огромной мощью, способной даже выбросить на берег корабль, находящийся вдалеке от берега.Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 1, Стр. 48-49 (Без Названия) *'Водяной Луч': Водолей выпускает мощную струю воды из своей вазы, долетающую до врага даже на большом расстоянии.Fairy Tail Аниме: Эпизод 138 (Без Названия) *'Выстрел Пузыря': Водолей высвобождает из вазы множество водных пузырей, атакующих врага.Fairy Tail Аниме: Эпизод 142 (Без Названия) *'Водяной Столб': Водолей выпускает мощный столб воды, атакующий врага.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 310, Стр. 16 (Без Названия) Левитация: Водолей может левитировать над землей.Fairy Tail Аниме: Эпизод 108 Бессмертие: Являясь звёздным духом, Водолей не может умереть. Получив сильный урон, она будет вынуждена вернуться в мир духов.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 144, Стр. 7 Статистика Экипировка Урна: Урна со скрученными ручками, которую Водолей всегда носит с собой. С помощью этой волшебной урны, Водолей использует свою Магию Воды.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 1, Стр. 46-51 Появление в Других в СМИ Омаке Феи на пляже thumb|180px|Водолей - инструктор по плаванию Люси первоначально призывает Водолея, чтобы наказать ее товарищей по команде, которые устроили переполох на пляже, где она ждёт репортёра Журнала "Волшебник",чтобы он сфотографировал её для обложки. Водолей лишь смеётся над ней и уходит, вместо неё появляется Телец.Fairy Tail Омаке: Феи на Пляже, Стр. 10-12 Нацу и Аска После проигрыша Нацу Аске, эти двое вместе с Люси и Зжппи отправляются на разные миссии вместе. Среди этих миссий, у них был заказ, связанный с местным фонтаном. Для выполнения этого заказа потребовалось вызвать Водолея, которая заменяла неработающий фонтан, тем самым вызвав ее гнев и раздражение.Fairy Tail Омаке: Нацу и Аска, Стр. 2-7 OVA Академия Феи - Янки-кун и Янки-чан! Водолей суровый инструктор по плаванию в Академии Феи. Она способна выбрасывать из своего бассейна неугодных ей людей. Будучи вызванной Люси, она явилась в конце битвы с огромным шлангом, струёй из которой она смыла всех присутствующих и затопила весь двор.Fairy Tail OVA: Академия Фей- Янке-кун и Янке-чан! Захватывающий Аквапарк Рюузетсу Водолей вместе с Девой появляются в Аквпарке Рюузетсу, отдыхая в бассейне. Когда Люси спрашивает их, зачем они пришли сюда, Водолей злится на нее и отправляет Люси в полет.Fairy Tail OVA: Захватывающий Аквапарк Рюузетсу Видео Игры Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Во время битв, Люси может вызывать Водолея, которая атакует водяной волной, в DS игре Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Во время битв, Люси также может вызвать Водолея, которая помогает в сражении, в DS игре Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Интересные Факты thumb|right|150px|Оригинальный концепт Водолея * Первоначально, Люси могла вызывать ее только по средам.Fairy Tail Манга: Том 4, Профиль Звёздного Духа Цитаты *(Люси Хартфилии) "Если ты уронишь мой ключ снова... Я убью тебя."''Fairy Tail Manga: Глава 1, Стр. 48 *(Люси Хартфилии) ''"Что важнее всего для тебя сейчас?! Воспоминания?! Ключи?! Вина?! Нет! Сила, чтобы спасти друзей! Сила Заклинателя Духов!"''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 384, Стр. 21 *(Внутренний монолог) ''"Моё сердце... оно горит. Даже ненавидя эту малявку, даже ненавидя её... Я просто не могу остановить эти чувства. Но осознание того, что я больше никогда тебя не увижу, заставляет чувствовать меня одиночество, Люси... спасибо тебе... за всё."''Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 384, Стр. 22-23 Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Aquarius Категория:Персонажи Категория:Звёздные Духи Категория:Женщины Категория:Требуется Помощь